


ROTTMNT Smut

by Starryyeah



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another rottmnt smutty rp





	ROTTMNT Smut

Raph was on patrol alone since he it was his turn.

Julie was walking back to her home while carrying a bag.

Regina was being chased by baron draxum. He was trying to kill her.

Donnie was out doing some exploring and trying to impress or find a girl.

Raph follows them and fights Draxum with his weapons.

Julie walks but gets grabbed by some thugs as they try to take her amulet.

Regina was shocked. What stood before her was a mutant turtle. He was kinda hot.

Donnie heard a commotion and saw some goons terrorizing a girl. He quickly jumped into action.

Raph quickly ran off with Regina in his arms after throwing a smoke bomb at Draxum.

Julie turns into her ice form and fights the thugs as they try to pull off her amulet.

Regina was blushing beet red. She squeaked when she noticed her clothes were torn in certain areas.

Donnie used his techno bo staff and beat off the thugs knocking them out cold. He smiled warmly at her.  
"Are you alright miss?"

Raph blushed and took her to the lair before anything else happened.

"I'm fine thank you." She looked at him and sees him blushing when he sees her ice form outfit.

"Wh-who are you?!" Regina stuttered nervously trying to hide her face.

Donnie was blushing all right. He quickly regained his composure and asked her where she lived.

"It's okay, miss. Please calm down I won't hurt you." Raph tries to help her relax.

"I was on my way to see my cousin, April." Her ice form begin to wear off as she was in her normal form.

Regina gulped as she felt her heart beat faster and her face was pink again not saying anything.

"Wait what?! You're April's cousin?! You know who our April is?!" Donnie exclaimed shocked.

"My name is Raph, what's yours?"

"Yeah. She's told me about you guys, Donatello." She smiles at him.

"R-R-Regina!" Regina exclaimed nervously and shyly as she fidgeted with herself.

Donnie nodded and grabbed her taking her to the lair on his shell jet pack and levitated in the air home.

He smiles at her and kisses her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Julie held onto him and sees him looking at her amulet.

Regina was so flustered she passed out in his arms after her face turned beet red.

Donnie was staring at it from time to time as he made it back to the lair and set her down on her feet.

Raph lays her down in his bed and went to make her some tea.

Julie looked around the lair and smiles. "Nice place." She looks at him. "Hey Donnie?"

Regina was still passed out but in her sleep state she had a wet dream of Raph.

"Yeah? What is it?" Donnie smiled at her and crossed his arms in front of her.

Raph was in the kitchen making tea for her.

"Why are you staring at my amulet?"

Regina finally woke up and moaned then went quiet. Her underwear and torn skirt were soaking wet.

Donnie sighed.  
"Based off from what I can tell you're an elemental. That amulet you wear bestows element powers on you." 

Raph walked into the room and blushed when he saw her. 

"Oh.. Cool." She looked away and didn't notice him staring.

"I-I-I'm sorry R-Raph! I-I didn't m-mean to!" Regina sobbed as she started to cry.

Donnie nodded and smirked staring at her body up and down mentally undressing her with his mind.

"It's okay! Let's get you cleaned up." He helps her stand up and takes her to the shower.

Julie pulls her bun down to let her long black hair flow. She stretches to show her tattoo and her bellybutton piercing.

"W-wait! A-are you gonna undress m-me and cl-clean me?!" Regina asked nervously and her cheeks flushed pink.

Donnie then had to break the trance that he was under whenever he was staring and gawking at her. He blushed beet red.

"No. I taking you to the bathroom so you can wash yourself. I was going to get you some towels and something to wear."

Julie looks at him while smiling. "Donnie.." Her voice sounded like silk to him.

"BecauseIdon'tmindifyoudo!!!" Regina said really fast as she looked away from him.

Donnie was now hypnotized again just by her voice and said dreamily, "yes baby?!"

"I can.. If you want me to." He looked at her blushing.

"You're drooling." She blushes and was taken to his room.

Regina now turned completely away from him but still nodded her head yes.

Donnie snapped out of it again and wiped his mouth. He quickly followed after her like a love sick school boy.

He blushes and removes her clothes after closing the door and turning on the shower.

She walked into his lab and sat down in the chair. She looks around but feels arms around her waist.

Regina looked to the left avoiding his gaze while he did that. Her whole body was red from embarrassment.

Donnie put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his plastron and huskily breathed into her ear.

He removes his armor and walks into the shower. "What made you so wet?"

Julie blushes at him. "Donnie you can touch them if you want..." she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her purple lacy bra and puts his hands under the cups to let him feel her big breasts.

Regina blushed as she tried to explain but her red face said it all.

Donnie growled and roughly squeezed them in his hands as he pinched her nipples.

 

"Was it your dream?"

Julie moans softly as he squeezes. She loved how he is so rough with her. "D-Donnie.."

 

Regina nodded and still didn't look at his masked face.

He put her on his bed as he got on top of her and he ripped her clothes off of her leaving her naked beneath him.

Raph turns her so he could look at her. "Regina.."

Julie looked at him and blushed. They only thing she was wearing was her amulet. She looked at him with her innocent eyes that drive him over the edge.

Regina now was forced to stare deeply into his sexy masked eyes and whimpered.

Donnie smirked and while he pushed his tongue into her mouth two fingers went deeply inside her womb.

"Please tell me what's wrong... I only want to help you.."

Julie kisses back deeply and moans as he pushed the fingers deeper. "Ah! Donnie!"

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou!!!" Regina said really fast as she cried.

Donnie then roughly sucked on her neck creating hickeys while he finger fucked her.

"Regina please don't cry.. I love you too.." Raph holds her close to him and dries her tears.

Julie moans and screams out in pleasure while panting softly.

Regina now turned her face to look up into his eyes. She made the first move and hesitantly kissed him.

Donnie vigorously sucked and licked at a nipple while he kneaded the other as he growled with lust and want.

He kisses back deeply and holds her close.

"I-I want you Donnie.." She moans out and pulls his head closer.

Regina let out a few little pleasurable noises for him as she clung onto him.

Donnie then switched nipples and once he made the second one harden he licked and sucked at her flower.

Raph kisses her deeply and kisses her shoulder and neck.

Julie moans softly and gasps in pleasure. "Donnie!"

“Ahh R-Raph!” Regina whimpered and squeaked cutely and innocently.

“Fuck yes Julie!” Donnie said as he got out his length and slid it inside her with ease.

"I love you so much.." He leaves hickeys on her neck.

Julie moans softly and held onto him as he fucked her. "Donnie please.. Don't stop.."

Regina gasped and mewled wantonly begging for more as she drowned in the bliss.

Donnie nodded and smirked hotly and whispered huskily into her ear while he fucked her senseless, “I love you.”

Raph kisses her deeply as he licks her neck then thrusts into her hard. 

Julie moans out in pleasure and kisses him deeply. "I love you too..."

Regina started to moan in pain since he just broke through her virginity. She started to cry.

Donnie smiled warmly down at her as he stroked her cheek while he thrusted roughly into her.

He stays still and holds her close to him and waits for her to adjust. He kisses her forehead and whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

Julie screams out in pleasure and begs for more.

Regina eventually adjusted to him and once she did she begged him to give her breasts some attention.

Donnie bit her neck hard and roughly marking her that she belonged to him and to him only as he thrusted deeper into her.

Raph licks and suckles on her nipples while thrusting hard.

Julie moans out and sees her amulet gowling as they fuck

Regina arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist moaning softly.

Donnie saw and noticed this too and while he hit her sweet spot asked her what was happening just then.

Raph holds her close as he fucks her harder while sucking on her breasts.

Julie moans and grips his shoulders as she climaxes.

Regina yelped And mewled And elicited a growl as she shuddered in delight.

Donnie reached his high and spilled and shot his liquids full of his seeds into her and he pulled out of her panting heavily.

Raph thrusts deeper while he holds her close.

Julie was panting after they finished. She reaches up to touch his cheek.

Regina felt herself cum heavily all around his member inside her as she whimpered.

Donnie then looked and gazed down lovingly and lustfully into her eyes all at the same time.

Raph groans out as he cums inside her too.

"Donnie..." She touches his cheek while blushing.

Regina panted and moaned and squeaked out softly.

Donnie churred a little bit in happiness and in pleasure at her.

Raph pulls out of her and panting softly as the water of the shower hit them.

Julie was panting softly in his arms and looks at him.

“R-Raph y-you never cleaned me!” Regina said pouting cutely her cheeks puffed up.

Donnie nuzzled her neck and gave her ear a sneak bite attack as he nipped it.

Raph smiles and lathers her up with a sweet smelling soap.

Julie squeaked a bit as he bit her ear.

Regina just moaned out in pleasure from that as she twitched in delight.

Donnie suckled on her earlobe now then blew sexually into her ear.

Raph washes her up and kisses her cheek. He then washes her hair to help her relax.

"D-Donnie.." She moans out in pleasure.

Regina sighed and relaxed and calmed down as she whimpered in lust for him.

Donnie then smirked as he laid down and put her on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Regina..." He kisses her neck and rinses her off.

Julie blushes and looked at him. Her body turned onto her fire form, but she didn't burn him or his items. Her flowing firey red hair covered one eye as her amulet formed around her neck as a choker. "Donnie..."

“Raph ahh!” Regina whimpered as she stroked his cheeks lovingly.

Donnie was amazed and now was aroused all over again as he chirped.

He leans up to kiss her again and thrusts two fingers into her.

Julie touched his cheek and she gave off a warm glow. "What do you want me to do... I am yours now.."

Regina tried to stand but her legs were about to give out as she moaned.

“Make hickeys on me babe,” Donnie growled smirking widely at her.

Raph holds her close to him and rinses her and himself off.

She leans down and gives him hickeys on his neck and shoulders. She felt his hands run through her fire hair. It amazed him that it didn't burn.

Regina panted as she turned the water off and she got a towel for them and started to dry herself off.

Donnie was shocked and amazed. To him a scientist this was incredible because he was touching fire and wasn’t getting burned at all.

Raph dries her off and himself. He heads to his room.

Julie pulls away after creating hickeys all over his neck. She sees him play with her fire hair to look at it more. She looks at him as he touches it more.

Regina quickly followed after him after she wrapped herself in her towel so no one saw her naked.

Donnie was caressing touching and feeling her silk warm fire hair underneath his fingertips and even kissed it too.

Raph had already put clean and dry sheets on his bed. He sat down on his bed and smiles.

Julie smiled at him and watches him. She feels his kisses and blushed softly. "You find this amazing don't you.."

 

Regina took her towel off and hung it up to dry. Now she was butt naked before him again as her cheeks flushed red looking away from him.

Donnie nodded and then stopped to feel and caress and touch her butterfly delicate soft smooth skin on top of it as well.

Raph gives her his large hoodie to wear until her clothes her clean.

She blushes softly as he kisses her skin. "Donnie?"

Regina puts it on thanks him and snuggled next to him in his bed.  
“D-do you want me to sleep here in your bed with you and live with you?”

Donnie stopped what he was doing to look into her fiery eyes sigh his masked passionate loving ones and he started to tickle her as he smirked.

Raph holds her close to him. "I'd like that.."

She giggles softly and smiles, but sees him staring at her amulet again. "I can show you my other forms too..."

“R-really? I-I won’t b-be a burden to you like how I am to everyone?!” Regina stuttered then grew sad.

Donnie nodded and he flipped them to where she was underneath him laying down on her back and he was on top.

"You will never be a burden, Regina.. Trust me.."

"I have three more forms..Water, thunder, and ice.. Which one do you want to see?"

Regina started to cry and sob as tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Donnie thought for a second then he said her thunder form. He anxiously waited with anticipation.

Raph holds her close and dries away her tears. He gebtly rocks back and forth with her in his arms.

Julie feels her anmulet glow as her hair will become lighting yellow as it flowed down her back with a bang slightly covering her right eye. Her eyes became the bright shade of fluroscent yellow. She looked at him as she gave a shy smile. Lighting was sparking from her hands, but it didn't hurt Donnie when he reaches up to look at her.

Regina mumbled thank you to him then kissed his cheek and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

Donnie touched her hair and everywhere on her body and he didn’t get shocked or electrocuted at all.

Raph smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

Julie watched him and smiled.

Donnie kissed her hair again and he then yawned getting tired saying she could show him her other two forms tomorrow.


End file.
